callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Warhawk
Warhawk is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Warhawk is set in the evacuated streets of Morrowville, Nebraska after the town had been ravaged by mortars. Overview Warhawk is a diverse map supporting many different styles of play. Medium-to-long range engagements are frequent in the main road, as players must watch all openings from which opponents can emerge, including the three second-story windows overlooking the map. These three second-story spots allow for a player with a sniper rifle, marksman rifle, or LMG to quickly dominate by picking off people in the street. One of these such outposts has only one entrance and provides a view of almost the entire street, making it a popular location. Away from the main road, however, play becomes much more close-range. A player with a SMG or an assault rifle easily dominates the back streets. Shotguns tend not to work particularly well because most engagements in this area, albeit close-range, usually lie outside a shotgun's effective damage range. A skilled player using a marksman rifle can rule both combat aspects of Warhawk. Steady Aim allows a player to squeeze off quick shots from the hip to take care of enemies at close range, while an optic such as the Thermal Hybrid allows for medium-range to long-range domination. The MK14 EBR usually works best for this style of play, as its high damage per round can kill enemies quickly at both close and long range. The Burst Fire attachment augments this capability by allowing a player without a particularly quick trigger finger to excel at close range, while not having a major impact on long-range engagements. Dynamics *There is a gate in the middle of the map which can be permanently opened when attacked. *Sometimes random mortars explode on the map, causing damage to players near them. These mortars can also damage buildings, and when a player is positioned correctly, they can look through the building for additional lines of sights (the white building's destroyed corner is a good example). These are the same mortars that come from the Mortar Fire Field Order. *The HARDWARE & PLUMBING store has a breachable door accessable from the inside or out back marked with a red ghost skull. Any explosive from equipment or breaching will permanently open both sides. *This map has a special Field Order reward called "Mortar Fire": an air raid siren blares before the entire map becomes overwhelmed wih mortar fire, killing any and all enemies outside of buildings/cover for 30 seconds. Be careful, though, as this strike can also kill the player and their allies should friendly fire be on. Gallery Warhawk loading screen CoDG.png Video COD Ghosts Blitz Gameplay|Gameplay in Blitz. Trivia *There is a gnome seen through Spectator mode standing atop the water tower in this map. **There is another in a station wagon in the repair shop. **Also, there is one in the dumpster right by the C flag in domination. **There is one in Slackjaw's as well, behind the cracked open door. **There is a gnome in the Diamond Lounge in a chair, it can be seen down the long corridor adjacent to the bar area. **A fifth gnome is posted next to a dumpster outside the Diamond Lounge. ** In the back left side of the map there is also a gnome in the ambulance. *There is a school at the edge of a map whose mascot is the Warhawks. *The Post Office has the name of the town on the front of the building which says "Morrowville, Nebraska". *In the apartment block by the middle of the street, there is a ajar door looking into a room. In the room is a poster of a woman posing, with 'Sweet American Treat' written around it. *In the Antiques shop in the room on the top floor is a stack of Newspapers which have the headline "AMERICA ATTACKED". The paper states the explosion was caused by a van, but the image looks very similar to the September 11, 2001 attacks. *On an edge of the map, there's a trailer for a semi-truck that says "Porter" on it. This is a reference to the Infinity Ward art director, Jon Porter. *On the right side of Gina's Main Street Bakery is a painting of the Betsy Ross flag with 76 in the middle of the circle of stars. This could be suggesting an alternate version of The United States with 76 states Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps